Dulce chocolate
by shion230
Summary: Kyohei pensó que la mejor manera de disculparse con Sunako era regalandole chocolate, quizas esta era la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.


**Estos hechos pasan después del capitulo 98 del manga, la relación de Kyohei y Sunako es mas estrecha.**

**Declaimer:** los personajes de yamato nadeshiko shichi henge no me pertenecen sino a su brillante autora Tomoko Hayakawa

_en cursiva: flash backs, hechos pasados_

normal: presente

"en comillas": pensamientos

**Dulce chocolate**

No tenia la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero una cosa es segura, Sunako lo odiaba con todo su ser y lo peor de todo es que le dolía mucho, aun no sabia con exactitud el cumulo de sentimientos que estaban haciendo estragos en su mente, no conseguía conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en la manera de disculparse con la chica, sin embargo, no tenia caso ya que ella lo golpeaba cuando lo veía y los camarones fritos ya no eran parte del menú. ¿Que como había pasado esto? Todo comenzó hace dos semanas, cuando sus sentimientos por fin habían despertado…

* * *

_--¡¡¡Nakahara Sunako!! ! —gritó Kyohei—quiero comer camarones fritos—le ordenó._

_--pues ve a comprar porque no te los pienso hacer—le dijo—estoy ocupada._

_--¿y se puede saber con que?—pregunto un tanto disgustado._

_--eso no te incumbe criatura brillante—respondió ofendida—déjame en paz—dijo, se dispuso a marcharse pero una mano la detuvo—suéltame—demando._

_--no quiero—contesto, apretó un poco mas el brazo de Sunako y la miro directamente a los ojos, quedo anonadado, no podía apartar la vista, esos ojos, esa boca…esa boca…¡UN MOMENTO! No podía estar pensando en eso, no es normal—prepárame los camarones—le dijo una vez más._

_--¡Ya te dije que no!—le grito, se soltó de su agarre y se fue a su habitación._

_--maldición—mascullo—tengo hambre—protestó—Una duda rondaba en su cabeza, ¿donde encontraría unos camarones tan ricos como los de Nakahara Sunako?_

* * *

--Kyohei—le llamo Takenaga, cerrando su libro--¿Te das cuenta en la situación que estas? si no te disculpas con ella, se acabo todo para ti—le aconsejo—a demás de perderla para siempre—añadió.

--¿Q...Que diablos estas hablando?—protesto nervioso— ¡yo no estoy enamorado de ella!—exclamo evidentemente sonrojado.

--¿Quién dijo algo sobre amor?—contesto suspicazmente—Kyohei, será mejor que hables con ella acerca de lo que sientes—añadió, luego abrió su libro y se fue a la terraza.

--lo que siento…--susurro.

* * *

_--¡Sunako-chan!— llamo Yuki--¡Sunako-chan!—volvió a nombrarla—Kyohei ¿haz visto a Sunako-chan?—pregunto al chico, que estaba recostado en el sofá._

_--esta ocupada en su habitación—dijo con disgusto— ¡tengo hambre! Agrhhh!!---gruño._

_--Sera mejor que le entregue esta carta después—menciono, balanceándola—¡¡al parecer es una carta de amor!!—exclamo alegre, Ranmaru y Takenaga se acercaron._

_-- puede que sea de algún familiar—comento Takenaga._

_--no lo es—dijo Yuki mirando la carta—es de un tal Maeda Kizuke _

_--¡abrámosla—sugirió Ranmaru—después de todo a Sunako-chan no le interesa ese tipo de cosas._

_--Puede ser………AHHHHHH!!---grito Kyohei asustado por la chica, quien, con su cara de demonio enfurecido, tomo la carta rápidamente y se fue a su habitación._

_--¡no puede ser! Quizás ese chico sea... ¡SU NOVIO!---exclamaron eufóricos los tres chicos, pero Kyohei, al oír eso se estremeció, ¿un novio? Imposible ¿verdad? Definitivamente lo averiguaría._

_Sunako estaba en su habitación, finalmente le había llegado la carta tan esperada, Kizuke era alguien muy esencial para ella y en esa carta estaba lo que quería saber._

_QUERIDA SUNAKO:_

_Lo siento mucho, no puedo llevarte lo que me pediste, lamentablemente estaba agotado, busque por todas partes el chocolate tan especial que querías pero me dijeron que el próximo mes les llegaría el producto, te prometo que en cuanto llegue te lo mandare._

_Te quiere, tu amigo Kizuke._

_-- Kizuke, tonto—susurro, arrugó la carta, su mirada se ensombreció y empezó a murmurar algo, había estado esperando con ilusión ese chocolate, pero tendría que esperar más, que fastidio—¡quiero chocolate suizo!—protesto—mi chocolate—sollozó._

_-¡-Nakahara Sunako!—entro gritando Kyohei—exijo comida—demandó—oye… ¿Por qué estas llorando?—pregunto preocupado--¿Quién te hizo daño?—pregunto nuevamente, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica—respóndeme--exigió zarandeándola._

_--…--_

_--no me digas que fue el tal Kizuke—mirando con enfado la carta arrugada en las manos de Sunako—le partiré la cara._

_--eso no te importa criatura brillante—se alejo de él—déjame en paz—dijo, dándole la espalda._

_--Hmp, haz lo que quieras—refunfuño, se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomo la manilla, pero la volvió a mirar—todo acerca de ti me importa Sunako—dijo para después retirarse._

_--¿eh?—ella se volteo, ¿había oído bien? La criatura brillante… ¿se preocupa en alguien como ella? Una extraña calidez la envolvió._

* * *

Sunako estaba en la cocina cuando Kyohei entro, ella lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras el trataba de hablarle.

--vamos Sunako, era solo un chocolate—se excuso el rubio—te comprare otro.

--¡¿Solo un chocolate?!—exclamo Sunako con su cara de demonio-Kizuke me lo trajo…

--¿Acaso él es tan importante para ti?—le interrumpió Kyohei, la ira estaba invadiendo cada uno de sus poros--¿Qué tiene de bueno un fanfarrón idiota?—pregunto fastidiado.

--En realidad nada—respondió en su estado chibi, Kyohei estaba confuso—el es un amigo de la infancia que me manda chocolates cada vez que puede—relato—aunque igual lo quiero.

--"lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero"—esas palabras retumbaron hasta el lugar mas recóndito del rubio— ¿eso quiere decir que te gusta?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta, ahora estaba consciente de los sentimientos que tenia por la pelinegra.

--eso es imposible—contesto—yo no estoy interesada en esas cosas---ahora, ¡sal de la cocina!—ordenó.

--Quisiera… yo…--¿Por qué estaba nervioso?, solo era una simple disculpa—lo siento.

--¿Qué sientes? Haber tirado mi chocolate o haber tratado tan mal a Kizuke?—pregunto enfurecida.

--supongo que las dos—respondió avergonzado—pero ¿me perdonaras?—pregunto tímidamente.

--Hmp, lo dudo—contesto dándole la espalda, Kyohei apretó sus nudillos—Kizuke es…--callo al sentir que el rubio la volteaba y le besaba, fue un beso tímido y dulce que ella no correspondió por estar paralizada.

--No me importa que quieras a ese idiota—dijo después del beso—lo que siento por ti no cambiara—confeso, luego se fue y dejo a una Sunako desmayada y sangrando por la nariz.

Kyohei salió un tanto sonrojado, pero sabia que no tenia oportunidad, ese tal Kizuke era muy cercano a Sunako, ella tenía conversaciones normales con el y no le sangraba la nariz, incluso le sonreía, aun recuerda cuando el vino…

* * *

_--¿Sunako-chan no se ha recuperado?—pregunto Ranmaru al ver que la casa era un desastre._

_--así parece—respondió Takenaga—Kyohei ¿Qué le dijiste?—pregunto molesto._

_--¿eh? Yo no le hice nada—respondió fastidiado—solo esta así por la carta—comento furioso al recordar el estado de la pelinegra._

_--pero eso fue hace un mes—dijo Yuki poniéndose un dedos en la boca tratando de recordar lo ocurrido._

_DING, DONG_

_--Yo iré—dijo Takenaga dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la abrió vio que era un chico de pelo castaño y del porte de Kyohei, con seguridad entro._

_--Necesito hablar con Sunako—hablo como si nada--¿Dónde esta?—pregunto demandante._

_--¿Quién eres tu?—interrogo, ¿Quién se creía que era para tener tanta confianza con Sunako?— ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?_

_--Hmp, no tengo porque responderte, solo llámala—contesto arrogante, como burlándose del rubio._

_--¡no te creas tanto¡--grito furioso, iba a golpearlo cuando Sunako apareció._

_--¿Kizuke?—pregunto--¡Kizuke!—exclamo luego de haberlo reconocido, por la emoción lo abrazo--¡Kizuke!—exclamo nuevamente, los chicos tenían la quijada por el suelo y Kyohei estaba muy furioso._

_¿Qué tal Sunako? Te traje un regalo—dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica, le entrego el paquete, pero antes de que lo abriera Kyohei lo lanzo por la ventana en un ataque de celos._

_--¡Mi chocolate!—grito con la cara de demonio--¡no te lo perdonare!—grito furiosa._

_--oye, no tenias porque tirar el chocolate de Sunako, me ha costado mucho conseguirlo—protesto el castaño._

_--no se quien te crees que eres pero vete de aquí—exigió._

_--Kyohei, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—pregunto Takenaga—cálmate—le pidió el chico._

_--¡estoy calmado!—grito--¡tu!—exclamo señalando a Kizuke—vete de una buena vez._

_--Kizuke no se va—dijo Sunako—tu eres el que debería irse—se dirigió a Kizuke y le murmuro algo, luego salieron dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca._

_--realmente te pasaste Kyohei, deberías disculparte—comento Yuki._

_--mas importante—añadió Ranmaru—a Kyohei le gusta Sunako—los tres celebraron pero Kyohei estaba furioso._

_Mientras Kizuke y Sunako buscaban el chocolate, cuando lo encontraron estaba malogrado, así que nada se podía hacer._

_--siento lo que dijo la criatura brillante—dijo de repente—no se que le pasa._

_--es obvio Sunako, el estaba celoso—comento—ese tal Kyohei esta enamorado de ti._

_--¡No puede ser!—exclamo, sus mejillas enrojecieron, no, no era el momento de ponerse así, tenia que crear un plan para matar a la criatura brillante, lo asesinaría muy lentamente._

_--no te preocupes por el chocolate, te traje otro por si acaso—le entrego el paquete y ella lo recibió con gusto._

_--mi chocolate suizo—dijo eufórica—me lo comeré con Hiroshi-kun._

_--sigues con eso—un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—bueno—dijo parándose—es hora de irme._

_--¿Tan pronto?—dijo desilusionada--¿no quieres ver películas de terror conmigo?--sonriéndole_

_--no gracias—se sonrojo con la sonrisa de ella pero recordó las películas de terror y el miedo lo invadió—adiós Sunako y cuídate—se despidió con la mano y se fue tranquilamente._

_--adiós—respondió ella, alzando su mano, mientras que Kyohei la veía por la ventana._

* * *

--Kyohei, vamos a salir—dijo Ranmaru—te encargamos a Sunako.

--esperen, no me pueden dejar con ella—los siguió hasta la salida diciendo todo tipo de excusas.

-esta es tu oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Sunako-chan—dijo Takenaga, la casa quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la tv.

--Quizás sea la única vez que pueda hacer esto—sacando algo del bolsillo.

Sunako estaba comiendo el último trozo chocolate suizo, estaba muy rico, pero se sentía confundida, ¿la criatura brillante sentía algo por ella? Eso es imposible, se dijo, ella era parte de la oscuridad, la criatura brillante nunca se fijaría en ella. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz, Sunako se tapo con su manta.

--Sunako—nombro Kyohei—tenemos que Conversar—hablo seriamente acercándose a la chica.

---te dije que no entraras a mi habitación—le regaño, el rubio no dijo nada, solo le entrego un paquete que ella miro desentendida.

--¿Qué?…--

--tómalo como una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento—dijo sonrojado, Sunako lo abrió y vio que era un chocolate de café, uno de esos caros.

--n...no pienses que con esto te voy a perdonar—tartamudeo sonrojada.

--no espero que me perdones—aclaro—solo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti.

--no se a que te refieres—se hizo la desentendida, no quería creer lo que estaba diciendo la criatura brillante.

--Me gustas Sunako—confeso seriamente—aunque no sirve de mucho ya que a ti te gusta ese tal Kizuke.

--te equivocas—se apresuro a decir—el es solo un amigo.

--entonces, ¿Qué dices?—pregunto.

--yo…no lo se—le tembló todo el cuerpo, ¡la criatura brillante estaba enamorada de ella!, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo la hemorragia.

--no respondas, te daré el tiempo necesario, por ahora ¿Qué tal si comemos el chocolate y tomamos un poco de Sake?—se sentó a su lado y espero que la chica abriera el chocolate, sirvió el sake, ella le paso un trozo a el y Kyohei a propósito rozo las manos de la chica, ella sintió algo nunca antes sentido. Paso cerca de una hora cuando se terminaron la botella de sake y el chocolate, estaban un poco mareados.

--"¿Qué...que esta sensación?"—pensó, miro a Kyohei, luego miro su boca, tenia restos de chocolate, no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco al chico, este totalmente sorprendido espero que hiciera algún movimiento. Ella lentamente lamio la comisura de sus labios y el no aguantó más, la beso dulcemente, le acaricio la cara y ella se dejo llevar, no sabían lo que hacían, al menos no Sunako, ya que Kyohei no estaba tan mareado.

--Esta vez no es confusión lo que siento, sino que es amor—confeso Kyohei.

--no…no te creo—hablo entrecortadamente—yo no soy como tu.

--ahora eres tu la que se equivoca—aclaro—para mi tu eres hermosa, diferente a las demás—deslizo sus manos por la espalda de la pelinegra, volviéndola a besar.

--esto no esta bien—dijo, se sintió mareada y se desmayo en brazos de Kyohei, el simplemente la abrazo por varios minutos y luego la llevo a su cama, no pretendía hacerle nada, el la esperaría todo lo necesario, después de todo ella era la única que lo entendía.

A la mañana siguiente Sunako despertó con resaca, esa criatura brillante pagaría por todo lo que ha hecho, "ME GUSTAS, SUNAKO", esas palabras rondaron por su cabeza—otra vez este sentimiento—susurro, no entendía con exactitud lo que le estaba pasando, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, tal vez una conversación seria lo mas sensato, pero estar cerca de la criatura brillante le provocaría un gran sangrado nasal--¿Hiroshi-kun, que debería hacer?—le pregunto al muñeco. Una idea se le paso por la mente, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto del chico, toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió, decidió entrar y lo vio, tan brillante, tan tranquilo, tan tierno… ¡¿TIERNO?! Todo es culpa de la criatura brillante, ese chico la estaba confundiendo, tenía que matarlo. Silenciosamente se acerco a la cama, pero al verlo no resistió el sangrado.

--eso es lo que me encanta de ti—escucho la voz del chico quien la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el para abrazarla--¿ya te decidiste?—pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

--¡muy brillante!—exclamó, Kyohei sonrió—criatura br….

--Kyohei, dime Kyohei—le interrumpió.

--…--ella no podía nombrarlo, antes se derretiría.

--vamos, es sencillo—le alentó—K-Y-O-H-E-I—deletreo, acariciando su rostro.

--Kyo...Kyo—ella estaba nerviosa, por alguna razón se sentía inquieta, el rubio la abrazo—Kyohei—salió el nombre de sus labios, se sorprendió cuando lo dijo y se sonrojo.

--así, di mi nombre una vez mas—pidió, era gratificante el oír a Sunako decir su nombre.

--Kyo...Kyohei—no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, se sentía tan bien al estar con el y pareciera que una calidez inundaba su ser, se permitió cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de las caricias que le brindaba el rubio, ¿será amor lo que estaba sintiendo? No recordaba haber sentido lo mismo con el otro chico. ¿PERO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO? Se alejo de la criatura brillante, se iba a derretir si seguía así, pero el chico no le dio tiempo para escapar y aprisiono sus labios fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, ¿solo era un beso, un simple roce? No, este no era un simple beso, era una demostración de amor y ella lo sabia hace tiempo, solo que su idea de que ella era fea y que la oscuridad era su único consuelo la había cegado.

--¿me responderás?---pregunto con ansias.

--…--la chica lo miro—yo…--no se le ocurría que decir, así que se atrevió a besar la comisura de sus labios.

--lo tomare como un si—dijo alegremente.

--¡Chicos, ya llegamos—se oyó gritar a Yuki.

--espero que ellos hallan hablado—comento Takenaga.

--conociendo a Kyohei, no creo que haya pasado algo—dijo Ranmaru.

Kyohei y Sunako se bajaron rápidamente a las escaleras y los chicos los miraron extrañados.

--hola chicos—dijo nerviosamente Kyohei—llegan tarde.

--es que nos que damos en la casa de un amigo—aclaro Yuki.

--¿ y que tal ustedes?—pregunto Takenaga, había algo raro en ellos.

--nosotros…eh—estaba nervioso y no sabia que decir—digamos que nos reconciliamos, ¿cierto Nakahara Sunako?—mirándola fijamente.

--eh...si criatura brillante—le secundo la chica, los tres chicos se extrañaron.

--tengo hambre, haznos el desayuno Nakahara Sunako—pidió Kyohei.

--enseguida lo preparare—dijo.

--me daré una ducha—anuncio Ranmaru.

--yo también me daré uno—dijo Takenaga.

--oigan, yo también quiero—protesto Yuki, Kyohei y Sunako se quedaron solos, se miraron con complicidad, Sunako se fue a la cocina y Kyohei la siguió.

--Buen trabajo, Kyohei—susurroTakenaga viendo desde el segundo piso.

Sunako nunca penso que el chocolate podria saber mas dulce si estaba en los labios de Kyohei...

OWARI

* * *

**acepto todo tipo de criticas, se que hay OOC, pero es que aun me falta mucho, bueno eso no es excusa, trataere de mejorar, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si quieren, gracias a todos lo que dejen comentarios y a los que lo leyeron.**


End file.
